ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Garon
, also known as 'Black Gallon'https://youtu.be/5ApBz8AyAeE, is a saucer creature from Ultraman Leo TV series. It was originally a meteorite living in the dust zone of outer space. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0.3 ~ 50 m *Weight: 4 kg ~ 23,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo Disappointed with the pitiful failure of Demos, Black Directive awakened his next creature, Black Garon. Awakening on the surface of their world, Black Garon awakened from his slumber to fly to Earth under his master's command. While out at night, Gen and one of his friends saw what they thought was a shooting star, but Gen soon realize it was something far more sinister. Black Garon soon made landfall, extending his limbs and attacking a power station. The massive beast tore the place apart, stomping towards Gen and one of his young friends. Luckily, Gen rescued the boy just in time and the two hid from the monster. The monster extended his tongue and used it as a whip to assault them and destroy the surrounding area. Having had enough, Gen called Leo into the fight against the monster but Black Garon pulled his limbs in and rocketed across the ground. While Leo jumped over him, Black Garon stood and unleashed his shower of sparks on the hero, burning him badly. As Leo was down, Commander Black called his monster away, pleased with its performance. After this, Black Baron shrunk down to his smaller form. After being commanded by Black Directive to do so, Black Garon transformed, as did Gen and the two tore out of the building, locked in combat. Nether had an edge until Black Garon had his hands blasted by the Ultra Shooting Beam. However, Black Garon regained the upper hand, holding the hero back with his tongue as he tried to fly and threw him to the ground. Garon tried this move again, only for Leo to catch the tongue and slice it in half. With its tongue destroyed, Garon was engulfed in small explosions and soon fell to the ground, dying in a huge explosion. Trivia *Black Garon's roar is reused Gomora's roar. *Black Garon's motif is based on a toad and a turtle. Powers and Weapons *Flight: By retracting his legs, Black Garon can fire jets of burning sparks from underneath him to fly. *Long Tongue: Black Garon can extend a long tongue from his mouth that he can use as a whip to lash buildings and foes. This tongue is strong enough to hold back flying Ultras. * : Black Garon can sprays showers of sparks from his hand powerful enough to down even the like of Ultraman Leo. *Size Change: Like most Black Directive's saucer monsters, Absorba can alter his size at will. Weakness Black Garon's tongue is the most sensitive part of his body. Destroying it can kill him instantly. Great shot 6.png|Flight It's disgusting and awful-0.png|Long Tongue Beautiful 2-0.png|Jet Stream Gallery Black-Garon-0.jpg|A close up of Black Garon Black-Garon I.jpg LEO-BLACK-GARON.jpg awww its cute.png well thats not so cute.png NOW ITS CREEPZY.png tbh thats really cool.png doofy shooting star efect.png garron.png THAT IS AMAZING.png|Garon arrives. feel the fear.png it's disgusting and awful.png the screencap is funny.png ok that's scary.png leo flip.png -).png this is amazing1.png nice shot but why is he retreating.png it does look meteor-ish.png nice shot i like.png heh.png If its a monster why would it feel.png welp.png it clearly has a face 1.png i love hthis 2.png it is somewhat cute 3.png amazing 4.png amazing model work.png it really is.png this was really well done.png the fight is great too.png lift 3.png monster love 4.png sparks 5.png I REALLY ENJOY THIS.png beautiful 2.png another sin 3.png LEO 4.png pls show 5.png SHWW 7.png is it godzilla.png HE CUT THE TONGUE.png IT LOST ITS TONGUE @.png blackgaron_figure.jpg|Figure of Black Garon, by Marmit. References Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen